I Wanna Know More (Will You Let Me)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: She's always trying to leave, but he wouldn't let it happen this time. Modern/Slice of Life!AU for Tumblr's BuckyNat Secret Santa Gift Exchange!


Note: Written for penandpage for Tumblr's BuckyNat Secret Santa

Based on the song Ribcage by Crywolf

* * *

His fingers trailed along the curve of her bare side; he was savoring the soft touch of her skin presented to him. It was hard to tell how much time he'd have to feel her against him before she slipped out of bed and left in the shadows like the ninja she was.

Time and time again she would leave him wrapped alone in his sheets before the sun beamed through his curtains. He wouldn't hear from her in days...sometimes weeks. Hell, she would border months with no communication with him. His friends insist he leave it alone, that he wasn't the kind of guy that would accept this behavior. In fact, it was pointed out that it was typically the other way around before she arrived in his life.

There was just something about the woman that drew him in. Call it lust at first sight, because the first thing he saw was her legs, those long, lithe legs. Of course, it was more than just her legs; he saw it in her eyes that there was a story. A life of layers ready to be peeled back by someone who could get through her heavy guards.

"James," whispered a raspy, feminine voice.

He pushed away his thoughts to focus on the redhead looking up at him over her shoulder.

"How many times have I told you to call me Bucky, Nat?" he asked, a brow quirked.

"How many times have I told you to call me Natasha?" she countered, her voice stronger than before.

Bucky flattened his hand on her side so he could grip her body gingerly yet firmly and hold her closer. Her small shift under the covers let him know that she was trying to create more distance again. This time, Bucky couldn't have that.

"Plenty of times for me to hear," he replied. "I'm just not gonna listen to it."

Nat snorted softly and rolled over so she was facing him. She perched her elbow on the pillow underneath her head and laid her head on her hand. She might have managed to move, but Bucky didn't remove his hand. He liked it there. It felt right.

"Are you always this stubborn in the middle of the night?" Nat asked.

Bucky shook his head. "Nah. This is me on a daily basis." He tilted his head a bit, taking in radiance from the moon's glow. "You would know if you didn't leave before the sun came up every time."

Nat bit her lip and glanced away, the laughter in her eye dimming in an instant. "It's better that way."

"In what way is that better?" he demanded. "I know I'm a great service in bed at night, but my cuddles are wonders in the morning." Bucky held up a finger. "And I make a mean batch of pancakes."

The redhead fell back on the pillow, her hair spilling around her as she did so. It was amazing how it framed her face effortlessly, even in its disheveled state. It made Bucky wonder how many unruly things she had to hide underneath her perfection.

"I'm not what the right kind of woman to pursue some kind of commitment to, James," she said, her voice drifting slightly. "Just the kind of woman who can accept and enjoy having a good time every once in a while."

Bucky moved closer to Nat, watching her flinch the smallest bit when he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Let me be the judge of that, Nat," he said. "I could surprise you. Besides, you keep coming back to find me, so there's something there."

Her lips pursed for a brief second before she released a tiny breath. "Touche. Looks like you're already full of surprises."

"One could say the same to you."

"There's nothing you would like or handle."

"Just let me inside that beautiful head of yours and we'll find out who's right."

Without waiting for her response, Bucky maneuvered his person so his arms could wrap around her smaller frame. She wasn't prepared for the action, so she couldn't push him away. It worked in Bucky's favor as he held her close, taking in her scent; she smelled like cherries coated in sugar.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer tonight, Nat. The sun will be rising soon, and I'm not letting you go," Bucky stated. "You're going to rest and wake up in my arms. You'll say 'good morning', and I'll make you pancakes. We'll go from there."

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves in case she tried to play dirty and seduce her way out of this. He didn't have to wait too long before slumber overtook him as it had once before.

* * *

With a groan, Bucky opened his eyes and peered through the light shining through the curtains. He had prepared to stretch when he remembered that his arms had been occupied.

Lo and behold, Nat was still there tucked and snuggled in his arms. Her breathing was steady, and he could pick up just a smidge of her great ear; she had given in, if only for the night. He couldn't help the lopsided grin that formed on his face; the Buckster's still got it.

As he thought this, her hand lightly pressed on his chest as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his grin, and she quickly rolled them with a tiny, sly smile of her own.

"Good morning," she said. "You're not a bad cuddler."

Bucky chuckled and ran his fingers crossed her side again. He watched her release a tiny breath, trying not to appear affected by him.

"What can I say, I have the right touch." He teased. "Guess that means it's time for pancakes right?"

She nodded mutely, offering him an alluring look. In any other case that would have swooped Bucky right in, but he knew better with Natasha.

"One order of pancakes coming up," he said. "And you're coming with me. Gotta show you the Bucky Barnes way to handle the kitchen."

If she knew that he'd caught on to her attempt to make a window for escape, she didn't show it. Though, it was one thing Bucky did know about Natasha; she was sharp, so she knew he had figured out her little plan.

He wasn't so worried about it. He was done playing and needed to show her they were matched. Bucky would get into that pretty head of hers, break those guards, and peel pack everything Natasha was afraid to show. He was ready for the challenge.

* * *

Word Count: 1,101


End file.
